1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an isolating multiple input switching, or multiplexing, system.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In prior art multiplex systems, where transformers are used for isolation for the individual input circuits, the switching of the individual transformer circuits must be sufficiently slow to allow the switching transients in the transformer to decay whereby to obtain a reasonably accurate output signal. Further, when the multiplexed signals were amplified in a common, or time-shared, amplifier, it was necessary, in order to maintain the high order of accuracy, to use a very high quality and very expensive amplifier to avoid problems of offset and temperature drift voltages.